coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7823 (16th March 2012)
Plot Brian and Julie have breakfast at Roy's Rolls. Brian is struggling with just healthy wholemeal toast, discussing the issue of contraband food in school. In The Kabin, Mary and Norris study the photo of Frank on the front of the Gazette. Anne enters but leaves in tears when she sees the front of the paper. Lewis and Audrey enjoy clandestine snogs on the Street. Lewis tells Audrey that he intends to get a job. At the school, Brian and his staff search the children's bags for forbidden food types. Outside, Kylie is surrounded by a knot of small children placing lunchtime orders for junk food. Carla prepares for Peter's court appearance, wracked with guilt that she has caused the whole dreadful situation. Back at The Kabin, Mary lectures pregnant Julie about the problems caused through over-population. Julie is furious; Norris makes a feeble attempt to change the conversation. Dev is engrossed on his laptop, playing a golf game. Distracted, he fails to comprehend Sunita's instructions regarding tea. Furious, she leaves for work. Sally finds Anne in a fragile state, she is glad to see Sally. Ken reports back to Leanne in Rovers that Peter has been remanded in custody. Leanne is resentful that Peter has abused all the support he has ever been offered and that the heartbreaking job of explaining the situation to Simon will have to fall to someone else; not Peter. Leanne thinks bitterly it should be Carla. Lewis approaches a busy Nick, struggling with lunchtime trade at the bistro, about returning to work; Nick is delighted and Lewis starts immediately. Gail is horrified to see Lewis back working at the bistro. Audrey is secretly delighted but plays along with Gail's disapproval. Sally tries to comfort an upset Anne who seems to be distracted and take no comfort from Peter's confession, telling Sally it will never be over for her. Sunita takes a phone call advising her that Karl has left his wallet at the casino. Brian is patrolling the school playground when he spots Kylie dishing the chips out to children. A struggle ensues between Kylie and Brian over the contraband and Brian ends up covered in mushy stuff from the chip shop. Leanne bumps into Howard Lee from Peter's support group, who is peering into the bookies in search of Peter. He reveals in conversation that Peter was with him the whole time when Frank was murdered. Though stunned, Leanne does not reveal that Peter is now in prison awaiting trial for a murder it is now obvious he didn't do. Carla visits Peter in prison and a conversation at cross purposes unfolds; Carla clearly taking Peter's confession at face value and believing he did it (albeit for her) and Peter assuming Carla did kill Frank, thinks she therefore understands he has fallen on his sword for her. They are each as confused as the other. Leanne tells Stella what her meeting with Howard revealed. Stella is taken aback when Leanne says she will not be revealing Howard as Peter's alibi. She states bitterly that Peter lied to save Carla's neck and has sacrificed not only their marriage, but also put Carla above his own son so he deserves to rot. Cast Regular cast *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Stella Price - Michelle Collins Guest cast *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor *Howard Lee - Howard Lee Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room *Roy's Rolls *Bessie Street School - Front gate and playground *Highfield Prison - Visiting room *40 Stanley Drive, Didsbury - Hallway, kitchen and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter appears in court charged with murder, but when Leanne discovers he has an alibi, she is furious to realise he lied to save Carla. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,760,000 viewers (6th place). Notable dialogue Gail McIntyre: "What are you doing here?" Lewis Archer: "Working. Table for two?" Gail McIntyre: "No, just a taxi for one." Category:2012 episodes